


Marvel One-shots et Preferences

by WackyFlannel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyFlannel/pseuds/WackyFlannel
Summary: Some one-shots and preferences about the wonderful characters of the MCU !!(Mostly in french for the moment but english will come soon)





	Marvel One-shots et Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hi Hello !!!
> 
>  
> 
> Nice to meet you ! I'm WackyFlannel from Wattpad ! 
> 
> I write some stuff ( mostly in french because "baguette" ) and i will post some of my one-shots and préferences here ! I hope you will like it and that is not "That bad". 
> 
> So !
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it and please don't forget to leave a kudo ! It's little but it's a big something for me !

Être la protégée de Natalia Alianovna Romanova t'offrait beaucoup d'avantages.  
L'espionne t'avait prise sous son aile depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle t'avais entraînée comme elle avait été entraînée que cela soit balistiquement parlant ou bien en gymnastique, combat corps à corps et couteaux, et même un peu de danse classique.

 

Etant proche de Natasha, tu étais aussi pas mal proche de Clint.

 

Protégée par ces deux, et surtout par Nat', tu te sentais invincible ou presque.

 

Une des habitudes de Nat' était de t'appeler "со́лнышко" (sól-nych-ka), qui voulait dire "petit soleil" en russe. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis un certain temps, et d'ailleurs Bucky était le seul à la taquiner avec ça parlant lui même le russe.  
Tu soupçonnais Stark d'avoir cherché mais visiblement ce dernier ne tentait pas de taquiner l'ancienne assassin du KGB.

 

Natasha avait juste marmonné des insultes en russe à l'égard de Bucky mais cela n'en était pas arrivé à la bagarre.  
Et visiblement Tony n'avait pas envie de tester les capacités de Nath'.

 

La plupart des gens la voyait froide, distante pour ne pas être blessée émotionnellement mais cela ne correspondait pas à la Natasha que tu connaissais.

 

Avec toi, l'ancienne espionne était protectrice.

 

Elle checkait toujours si tu allais bien. Elle vérifiait tes armes avant chaque mission, même si tu les avais vérifiées, elle essayait de ne pas te faire intervenir dans des zones ultra dangereuses, elle tenait à te faire son repas spécial quand tu revenais blessée d'une mission ou lorsque tu étais malade...

D'ailleurs, lors d'une récente tu étais revenue sans égratignures, du moins physiques.

L'ennemi avait utilisé la manipulation psychique faisant remonter de très mauvais souvenirs et cela t'avait laissée dans un très mauvais état.

Clint t'avait aidée à rentrer dans la tour et t'avait de suite amenée auprès de Nathasha. La rousse perdit son léger sourire te voyant et s'était brusquement levée allant vers toi, te prenant contre elle. Elle t'assit avec elle sur le lit et t'examina le visage à la recherche de blessures.

 

"_ Oh merde qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est arrivée Y/N ?; s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu tremblais légèrement involontairement et regarda dans le vague quelques instants avant de poser ton regard sur ton amie, la gorge serrée.

_ J'ai... Physiquement je n'ai pas mal.... Le gars... La... Manipulation mentale..."; Nath regarda t'écoutant et son visage se durcit. Elle te pris dans ses bras te caressant tes cheveux. Elle te berça doucement contre elle et tu eus l'occasion d'imaginer la suite des événements. Natasha allait sûrement engueuler Stark pour t'avoir autorisée à aller sur une mission dangereuse comme ça, réduire en miettes le personnage malveillant qui t'avais fait cela et bien sûr, avant tout ça, contrôler que tu sois bien et que tu aies tout pour aller mieux. Elle te couvrit avec son plaid gris avec une sorte de fausse fourrure et embrassa ton front.

"_ со́лнышко... Je suis là... Repose toi, rien ne presse. Je vais juste aller dire deux trois mots à Stark, lui expliquer ma façon de penser et je reviendrai te voir d'accord ? Si tu as besoin Clint est juste à côté... Repose toi bien Y/N"; L'ancienne assassin t'embrassa le front t'aidant à t'allonger, remontant doucement la couverture sur toi te voyant tremblante et te sourit doucement.

 

Tu pouvais tout de même voir qu'elle était inquiète.

 

D'habitude elle mettait une sorte de masque faisant que personne ne pouvait trop voir ses émotions mais devant toi, elle laissait justement tomber le masque.

Tu lui sourit doucement la regardant.

 

"_ Merci Nat'..."; Elle hocha la tête comme pour te dire " de rien" puis referma doucement la pièce après être sortie.

Même pas 10 secondes après sa sortie de la chambre tu entendis des talons taper au sol, indiquant qu'elle marchait, déterminée, et entendit une interpellation qui confirma ton hypothèse.

"_ TONY STARK VIENS ICI ESPECE DE говнюк (govnyuk) !!!!!!!"; Lança ton espionne préférée à l'homme de métal. Tu ne savais pas bien ce que voulait dire ce mot mais suite au rire de Bucky tu compris que cela était visiblement une insulte et non pas "petit soleil" comme Nath t'appelait.

 

 

 

(Petit lexique:

говнюк (govnyuk):"merde" en français

со́лнышко (sól-nych-ka): "petit soleil" en français)


End file.
